Tina's Late for a Very Important Mission
by ChibiRabbit
Summary: This is just a small story that probably won't have any more chapters added. It's about Tina seeing herself playing an Ars Magika mod on Minecraft. It's lame I know, but stay with me guys, I'll get better at writing.


Tina bounced up and down excitedly as she waited for her friend to get online. What is taking him so long? He said he would be on. She pondered a moment then went to get a snack. Tina trudged down stairs and grabbed a water bottle and a bag of chips. She plopped down on her chair and tore at the new bag of chips, eyes wandering to her screen she saw the username of her best friend. "Wooooo hoooo!" She giggled and rested her fingers on the 'w' 'a' 's' 'd' keys. Tina's mind started to float away into her fantasy land and she lept into an adventurous world called Minecraft.

A brunette with short pigtails walked through the harsh desert to go to the wizard's tower. The sun beat down on her cheeks and parched her throat. The sand under her shoes crunched as she rushed to get inside before the dreaded night fell upon her. Tina only had a leather tunic and iron boots, armed with an iron sword with but a few hits left after her last mission to go find one of the old mage libraries hidden under the water. She checked her pocket watch, two hours till night fall. Taking a deep breath, Tina started sprinting to the army of dead trees in the horizon.

The moon was now shining bright above the trees and the soft groans of nearby zombies pierced the night. An eerie fog started to settle thick and smothering over the distorted forest. I _can't be out here at night, there are too many creatures around this forest. _Tina frowned and glanced around nervously, picking quietly over the cracked ground. She opened a thick leather bound book, flipped to a page with purple, white and yellow runes scribbled down and extended a hand out to a tree. Strong sturdy vines sprouted from the ground and climbed their way up the dead tree._ Sweet, it worked_. Tina smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when the hungry growl of a zombie slowly got closer. She grabbed the vines and started her way up off the ground. Tina sat on a relatively sturdy branch and looked out over the landscape. A band of five zombies lumbered out in front of Tina's tree, but didn't seem to quite notice her.

She opened the book again, this page embroidered in a single white rune. With one hand outstretched she took careful aim at the group of zombies… **ZWOOOOSH! **A brilliant flame burst from her palm and doused the ground around them in fire. Oblivious to the flames the zombies walked through, legs starting to burn from the heat. The aggravated zombies looked up and started to crowd around the tree, groaning at the sight of a fresh meal. The flames from the zombies started to lick at the bark of the dead tree, spreading the wildfire further. Tina panicked as the fire crawled up the bark towards her legs. _Crap, crap , crap, crap! I didn't think this one through! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!? _Tina's legs grew extremely hot as she pulled away from the fiery death in front of her. A jet of water blast out from behind her and smothered the raging fire that threatened to swallow Tina up. Tina's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as she looked at the damp yet charred bodies of the undead. A squeaky chuckle sounded behind her and she rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who it was. "Sheldon!" Tina breathed slightly irritated and slightly relieved. She hopped down from the tree and turned to see Sheldon standing with his chest puffed out, looking very pleased with himself. "I saved the damsel in distress. DO I get a reward?" Tina glared at him and punched his arm.

"Well you did save me, so I owe you… BIG TIME. But I have to go to the wizard tower to get my next mission. I don't have time, I'm already going to be late." Tina rushed her words and started speed walking away. Sheldon just nodded and called after her, "Kay, see you after then. And next time don't set yourself on fire." Tina heard the smirk in his voice, but ignored it and walked on. Tina ran fast and watched as a creeper turned and started chasing her. _As long as a skeleton doesn't hit me, I should be good. I can outrun most of these monsters. _The tall pines infused with magic peeked over the mundane trees surrounding the tower. She tore off, as fast as she could, tearing up bits of dirt and grass. Every step almost made Tina fall, but she was too determined to stop. She stopped right in front of the door and slammed her hands against the hard blue-ish wood, pushing with all her might. The tall door slowly creaked open at an agonizingly slow pace. Tina squeezed her way in the barely open doors and fell on the hard stone floor.

A blonde haired woman that looked to be in her 30's just glared over her glasses at Tina and scoffed. Tina pulled herself up and laughed nervously before trotting quickly up the long winding staircase. She got close to the top then threw an enderpearl out of the roof door. She heard a shatter and was instantly teleported to the rooftop. There in front of her was her mentor and her fellow student Karen. Karen turned towards Tina and glowered evilly at her then smirked triumphantly and stalked off down the stairs. Tina bowed in front of her mentor, "What mission do you have for me now?" Tina stood up as straight as she could and looked her mentor confidently in the eyes. He shook his head disappointedly, but Tina kept her expression stoic. "It is a timed mission, whoever can get a mana potion of the highest grade to me gets to continue in the mentoring sessions." Tina nodded and bowed respectfully before looking over the edge of the wizard tower and jumping. She heard a sigh from her mentor, but it was soon drown out by the rushing wind in her ears. The ground raced toward her fast, Tina righted herself so her feet would hit the ground first. The whole world slowed and Tina landed safely on the ground. _Practitioners armor is the BEST! I would be dead ten times over by now if I didn't have feather falling. _She pulled out her recipe book and searched up 'mana potions'. Tina heard a growl from behind her. She turned to see Karen looking at her wickedly. "What's up Karen? Mad because I'll be leaving you in the dust and you'll have to join some other mentoring session. Mad because I will be at the top and you will be second best? Karen, if you didn't start sabotaging me, we could have been friends." Karen spit on the ground and pulled out a leather bound book, "There is only room for one on the top, and that spot is mine. Tina we could never be friends, you are just too naive to see how the school here works. You have been in my way since day one… don't take it personal, everyone was in the beginning. But now I'm better than them, and now I will be better than you." Tina opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Karen cackling and walking away from her.

_I'll show you who's the best. I will bring back a legendary mana potion. I bet you can't even do that you evil witch. _Tina ran off to the cottage she inhabited by the staff rooms. Everyone that was a student got a cottage from the school to use while taking classes. The better you are and the better the mentor you had, the better the cottage. Tina and Karen both had the best student cottages in the whole school.

Tina opened her door and rushed inside, barely remembering to close the door behind her. She knew, she just KNEW that she would win. And that evil brat Karen would be going to be mentored by someone else.


End file.
